


Thirty Chapters of Cauthor

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Alright, alright - since my last book for this premise WAS abandoned, I figured that with my writing style having changed a lot I might as well reboot it. Rules will be elaborated on within the book, chapters will be tagged as I go! :3
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Mat Cauthon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. There are certain subjects I am _personally_ uncomfortable writing. **I won't talk about it too much, but know that there are several topics - in the world of smut especially - that your girl won't touch with a ten-foot pole. Not gonna judge people who do, just... know that I have specific boundaries!

 **2\. Any warnings - if necessary - will be posted at the top of each chapter and tagged.** In case some of you have squicks, this is for you so you can skip over it or at least be warned :3

 **3\. Please format your request like this** :

  * Prompt. Can be a one-word prompt or something very specific.
  * Who is on top? I must know which of our boys is receiving the dick.
  * When in the series does this take place? Or is this an AU - any kind of AU and I MEAN "any" when I say it.
  * Long or short? Not penis length, but do you want a dirty drabble or a longer oneshot of these two fucking each other?



**4\. Yes, I take multiple requests from the same people.**

That all outta the way? GOOD! Send in your ideas and let the smut commence :3


	2. Home Again

When he had found Mat at last, it was Rand who had felt stunned.

He knew he didn't have to tell anyone of the life he led before now that he'd been - somewhat - freed from the Pattern's grasp. He walked about the world in a body that was not his own. Sometimes it was jarring to catch sight of himself in the mirror and remember that Rand al'Thor - his body, at least - was dead. But he got to walk around the world and explore it not as a leader or a hero, but as a person. It was not an easy path. The nightmares still came, he still felt trapped in spaces that were small enough. He'd still wait for the phantom pains in one wrist.

And then there were the people he had known in another life that he missed so. Of all the people he'd known, the one he missed was Mat - his childhood friend and first love that had never quite gone away. Sometimes he wondered if Mat was alright, if things were next to normal for him. But even with the bumps in the road, Rand was at peace.

He'd never expected to be recognized. Not in this body, not on a busy night like this one in a tavern so full of laughter and cheer. He had first felt apprehension when he'd seen that familiar wide-brimmed hat hiding dark hair, which only got worse when the figure turned around. And then when he'd heard the voice Rand felt as though his heart might break.

"Rand?"

He wasn't sure what it was that had Mat recognize him, but he didn't care. When Mat seated himself across from him at the little wooden table in the back of the tavern it became impossible to hold in the tears.

He reached across the table to pull Mat into a hug. All of the emotions that he'd felt for so many years flooded his mind, and Rand was reduced to tears. He held onto Mat tightly, head buried against his shoulder and afraid that he might never see him again if he let go. But Mat pulled his arms around him, too, leaning across the table to squeeze him close.

"I missed you," he muttered through tears.

The feeling of Mat circling his arms around him was a comforting one. For a moment they sat there at the table in each other's arms and let the tears flow. Then at last Mat spoke up.

"I missed you too."

* * *

They talked a lot during their travels, mostly Rand. He told Mat of all the things he had seen in life beyond death, and how he'd gotten there, too. Mat told him of all the things he'd seen. Yet even with the seemingly never-ending flow of stories from their lives there were long periods of quiet. Not an awkward, stuff quiet, but a comforting quiet. During those moments, no words were needed.

It did take a while for them to grow as intimate as they had before, though.

It started out small. They would share the same bed during their travels and lie close to one another. At first their hands might fumble in the dark for a moment before they fell asleep, or Mat might lie down on his side and drape an arm over Rand's shoulders. There were brief moments before they went to sleep, but Rand adored the contact all the same.

And he wanted more.

He'd been waiting for a very long time.

Rand wasn't terribly subtle about it. He'd wait up in the room to their inn with a hand between his legs, biting his knuckles and hoping that as he cried out Mat's name maybe he'd get a response. Bending over when he "dropped" something. And he'd catch Mat looking at him frequently, a little disbelieving but eager. They were running around in circles as if they were young and new to everything again, and Rand loved every bit of it.

When they finally worked up the courage to move to kissing Rand could _tell_ Mat was holding back. He would work up the courage to guide a hand to Rand's thigh or hip while they were kissing, squeeze him a bit too close as they were lying together. But there wasn't much that came beyond that. Which Rand was alright with: He was fully aware of just how bizarre the circumstances were, it would take time. And yet he still craved that touch he had missed for so long.

Still, the kissing sessions were rather nice.

At the moment they were in one of the smaller rooms at an inn neither could recall the name of. Mat sat on his lap, his legs clinging to his waist, hands gently grasping his shoulders as he kissed him. His eyes were closed and he inhaled and exhaled, savoring the feeling of Mat's lips on his. It was an unfamiliar feeling but a comforting one all the same.

He pulled away when he felt his teeth bump up against Mat's and scrunched up his face in pain. Mat winced at the sight of him clapping his hands to his mouth.

"Ouch," was all he said.

"That's the thing about having a new body," Rand sighed. "It's hard kissing like you used to."

Then they both burst out laughing. It wasn't something either of them would have usually thought of as funny, but...

"I wouldn't mind trying that again, though. Even if it's different, I really do like kissing you," Mat said.

"We can. I'm glad you want to. I like it too."

So again he wrapped his arms around Mat's neck and pulled him close, tilting his head as he felt a tongue slip past his lips to explore his mouth. And as he continued to kiss Mat his mind began to wander: What might ensue if they went further? What would it be like to feel Mat's skin not covered by a shirt, to have nothing else separating them? Heat flared up inside of Rand's stomach at the thought and he was embarrassed to find his breathing growing heavier and his hands clinging to Mat's hair. Oh, and the pressure building up between his legs, too-

"Something the matter, Rand?"

Mat smiled slyly at him, breaking the kiss and staring down at the spot between Rand's legs with his good eye. Rand swallowed.

"Yes. Mat, I..." He reached up to cup Mat's face. "I want you. Like before. I know it will be different, but I'm ready."

"I've been waiting for you to let me know. I was a little worried at first but now that I know you feel the same, I'll be very willing."

"I'm glad for that. I loved you. Still do."

"And I you. Besides," Mat threaded a finger through Rand's dark hair, "It'll be nice. To explore your body all over again."

He laid Rand down on the bed. Rand closed his eyes first to feel the soft surface of the mattress on his back, and then scrunched his eyes further shut when he felt hot, openmouthed kisses trailing from his jawline down to his neck. He sucked in a breath at the buzzy sensation and just as Mat was about to suck a little harder at the soft patch of skin his lips latched onto Rand opened his eyes and began to laugh.

"What's the matter?" Mat looked up. Light, even when he was confused with his face all scrunched up like that he looked good.

"It tickles."

Some things never changed.

"Sorry."

Rand nudged at him playfully. "You are _not_."

"Alright, maybe I'm not. But Light, do I like hearing you laugh."

"Even if my voice doesn't sound the same?"

"Even if."

Rand knew his words were true.

He leaned up into Mat's mouth when he felt his lips on his skin again, teeth scraping lightly at his skin to form the first of several marks on his neck. He raised one hand to the back of Mat's neck, trying to stay still even though it was _very_ difficult with the sort of attention he was getting. Then he felt a hand trail down to the fabric of his shirt, tugging on it ever so slightly.

"I don't like your shirt," Mat mumbled between fervent kisses.

Rand blinked. He knew where this was going. "Why not?"

"Because I don't get to see all of you." 

He pulled away, fingers curling beneath the collar of Rand's shirt.

"Some things don't change. You still haven't lost your tendency for bad jokes."

Mat pretended to glare at him sullenly. "That was _not_ a bad joke."

"Was too."

"Was not. And you know it. But anyways, I meant it - I want to see all of you. I want you to see all of me."

"I'd be happy to. So if, like you just said, you really don't like, I give you my permission to take it off."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

He fumbled with the laces and then tugged off Rand's shirt. First he pressed his hand to the center of Rand's chest, stretching his fingers out to feel the beat of his heart. Rand delighted in the warmth, delighting as Mad trailed the pads of his fingers all over his chest. There were unfamiliar scars there and no freckles, but Mat's caresses were familiar and gentle. 

He let out a hiss when he felt Mat casually brush his fingers over a nipple. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Mat whispered.

"Don't. I like it."

He lowered his head and took Rand's nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. Mat switched back and forth, playing with whichever one he didn't have in his mouth and occasionally letting his teeth graze up against them. It wasn't much, but it was enough to have Rand gasping and tangling a hand in his hair. 

"I like your voice," Mat declared. "I like the noises you're making for me."

He pressed a kiss to the hollow of Rand's chest.

"It doesn't sound the same as before. But I like it. I like listening to you. And not everything's changed - you're still just as sensitive as you were before."

Rand felt his face grow hot. "Be quiet."

"Well, I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," Rand said. "You are."

He trailed more soft, insistent kisses from Rand's chest to his navel and then stopping just below the waist of his pants.

"Light, you look beautiful. Different. But just as beautiful as I remember you."

"You haven't changed much yourself - still as lovely as you were when I last saw you. I know that much."

Mat began to slip his hand past Rand's trousers before he was met with a noise of protest. An expression of confusion forming on his face, he moved his hand away.

"Do you want me to stop? It's alright if you do."

"I want to keep going. It's just not fair if you've still got your shirt on."

He slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Light - how could I forget about that?"

He peeled his shirt off over his head and straddled Rand, lacing their fingers together.

"You can feel me if you'd like," he said.

"I will."

Rand pressed his hand up to Mat's chest and closed his eyes. It felt _good_ to feel him without that pesky shirt of his obstructing everything, and to feel beneath his fingertips the beating of his heart. He listened to Mat's soft breathing for a few moments, taking everything in.

Mat's hand crept down to his trousers again, "accidentally" brushing over his still-covered cock.

"Sorry about that," he said, and moved off so as to better slip off Rand's pants and smallclothes.

Rand rolled his eyes. "You were _not_."

"Was too."

"Try saying that about earlier when you were leaving all those marks on my neck. You _knew_ I was going to laugh."

"Hmmph. Not my fault you're ticklish." He finished pulling off the rest of Rand's clothes.

Rand clamped his legs together at the feel of cool air on his skin. Mat leaned down, gently prying his legs apart and giving a nip to his inner thigh. There he was again - _teasing_. Rand pressed his head back against the mattress and sighed softly, a mix of both exasperation and satisfaction, as Mat slowly began nipping his way up the inside of Rand's thighs before reaching his cock. He stuck his tongue out to trace the pre-cum coating the head, resting a hand on Rand's thighs for support. Before Rand could say anything Mat was ducking forward and licking him again, leaving teasing little strokes of his tongue all over.

"Still a tease," Rand grunted.

"You know me well, then. And I can't help it if I want to take my time in getting to be your first all over again."

"True."

He took Rand into his mouth, sucking at the head lightly. Mat's lips were hot and wet on his cock, and Rand reached up to stroke lightly at his hair again. His tongue was hot and slick, he hollowed his cheeks so as to better take him in. Rand laid there on the bed, concentrating on keeping his breathing down. He liked it when Mat was like this: So teasing (it was a part of him Rand had missed, after all) but still so _gentle_ , too.

"I was glad when you were my first," Rand breathed. "And I hope you'd be willing to be my first again."

Mat pulled away. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I would always be willing to be your first. And I'd be willing to be yours even after that."

"Good."

He pulled down his trousers and smallclothes, and then came a moment's pause when he got up and began to rummage around the nightstand to try and find something.

"Light, where is it?!"

Mind still hazy from the heat that had overtaken him, Rand blinked. "Where's what?"

"The lubrication!"

"Oh."

"Alright, I found it." Mat brandished a small bottle and poured some of the contents into his palm, slicking it onto his cock. "Can't go without this, it'll hurt otherwise."

He knelt down next to Rand, wiping his stained fingers onto the bedsheets and reaching up to tilt his head down. For a moment they took the time to admire one another, Mat staring up into his eyes: Black-flecked-blue.

"Has anyone told you that you've got rather pretty eyes?"

"Not that I remember."

"Well that's a shame. Because you do."

He hissed first when Mat's fingers began to probe at his entrance, then hissed again when Mat hit a certain spot inside of him. At his assent Mat continued, curling his fingers inside of Rand and stretching him open. He was very careful, steadying Rand with his other hand so as to keep him in place.

"You know this well enough by now, right? Remember what I said the first time?"

Rand nodded. "It might hurt. If it gets to be too much I'll tell you to stop and you will."

"You can count on that. Please tell me. I need to hear that from you just in case."

Removing the last of his clothes, Mat pushed inside. He took his time - the sensation that Rand felt wasn't so much pain as slight discomfort, yet it was enough for him to wince a little.

Mat looked down. "We can stop if you'd like."

"It's fine. Just a little uncomfortable. I know it will get better."

He had Rand on his back, arms circled around his neck as he slowly pushed his way inside of him. It took a few moments but when Mat finally hit that spot inside of Rand he melted, tilting his head upwards to press a kiss to his lips.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes."

He took his time, thrusting back and forth and hitting that spot inside Rand every so often. Rand relaxed, giving in to the slow pace and let Mat kiss him again.

"You feel good too, you know." He felt a pair of lips brush over his jaw, testing, teasing. "As good as before. It may be different from before, but it's the nice kind of difference."

"So that much didn't change."

"Light, no. I still feel the same about you as I did before."

Warmth overtook him as Mat pumped in and out of him. He pulled him close, wrapping his legs around Mat's waist.

"I'm glad." He paused when he felt Mat hit the cluster of nerves inside him again. "I'm so, so glad."

He could feel Mat's cock twitching inside of him, they were both so close-

Mat nipped gently at the shell of Rand's ear, breath hot on his skin. "Light, I'm going to-"

Any words Mat was going to say were cut off when he spilled into Rand. Rand felt his muscles clench and unclench, tension leaving him in a rush as he let go. Mat tilted his head up for another kiss as he came, and he accepted. For a moment he let the pleasure that had built up wash over him, breathing through his nose and savoring the taste of Mat's lips on his. Then Mat pulled out of Rand and laid down next to him.

"You alright?" Mat breathed heavily amidst the quiet of their room, reaching out to pull Rand close and feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Wonderful. Light, that felt good."

He pulled the sheets up over his body and was met with a grunt in response.

"Blood and bloody ashes, stop hogging the covers."

Rand pouted, playing along. "I'll get cold if I don't."

"Well, then-" Mat wrapped his bare arms around Rand from behind, snuggling close to him. "How's this?"

"Better."

"There you go."

He yawned a little. They weren't tired enough to fall asleep just yet, but the time they'd spent together had certainly taken a toll on Rand. Then:

"I love you, Mat."

"I love you more."

So a little joking fight of "I-love-you-more"s began until they decided they were both far too weary to continue, and Mat settled on a simple "I love you too" - but only because it was Rand. And alone in their inn room they curled up next to one another, beyond blissful that they'd found one another again like they hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this fucking rip me
> 
> I'm just so soft for them, y'know? I loved writing this so much.


	3. Tug

Through an irregular turn of events, Rand and Mat were bonded.

Rand tried to act as though he was above it, of course, but he could sense the prying eyes of everyone. None of them knew what to think as far as Rand could tell. And that was mainly because there had never been any cases like theirs before - especially when it had been a complete accident.

 _What of Perrin?_ Rand thought to himself. _He's so put off by it. Moiraine, too._

After the meeting, Mat dragged Rand away. Concealed in their room they began to practically tear off their clothes. Every instant where it felt like the fabric might almost tear away was interrupted by Mat straddling him on his lap, punctuating each button undone with a sharp bite to Rand's neck.

(It was ironic, really. They both wanted nothing more than to forget everything they were going through, yet the bond made the experience ten times more intense - for Rand, at least. He couldn't tell what was going through Mat's head. And considering the way he'd seen the others react he wasn't sure if he wanted to).

"I can stop," Mat said, mouthing at the curve of Rand's jaw. "I can stop."

"Don't. I don't want you to."

He groped at Rand's cock through his trousers, yanking them down. "Wish it'd been in better circumstances, you know, that that we're bo-"

"I know, Mat." He tried to angle his head for another kiss. "I know and I'm sorry."

When they'd gotten ready Mat pulled him down onto the bed, the heels of his boots digging into Rand's backside. They hadn't undressed entirely - they needed a distraction from everything around them, wanted to forget the judging stares they got and be by themselves - when Rand slammed inside of Mat.

Warm, slick flesh engulfed him. He could feel Mat raking marks into his back through the thin layer of his coat and clamping down on his cock as though they'd never get the chance to be like this again. Even though Rand was bent over him Mat was the one in control, rocking back and forth against him. The feeling was comforting, like a warm bath: There was a distant warning in the back of Rand's mind about what they were doing and what they had done (being bonded, he remembered vaguely) but Mat's mouth colliding to his as he pulled him down was too much.

He held the worst of it in. Held in the painful reminders of the reality they would have to greet when they left. For the moment Rand closed his eyes and focused on Mat heaving beneath him, reaching up to suck more bitemarks into his flesh. Mat was the one rocking beneath him, the one who took the lead. When they left the next morning they would be noticed again - both their bond and the marks Mat left on him as a reminder, too.

"Light," Mat gasped out. "You feel - you feel-"

It was ironic, trying to forget. Yet they kept going.

Mat pulled Rand down on top of him when he came, breath warm and heavy against Rand's ear. The brief respite of their time together draining away from him so soon, Rand realized that he didn't want to stay the night. He didn't want to be reminded of their bond. Didn't want Mat to be reminded a little longer of all the pain he had to carry on his shoulders alone.

"I have to go," he said. "Don't want to be here."

He turned away in hope that Mat wouldn't notice the hot tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"I understand," said Mat. And Rand pretended that he didn't - even though now with their bond he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like something short would be more fitting for this sort of prompt, tbh :/ 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading :3 this was an interesting concept that was fun to write. Now I'm gonna grab myself something to eat


End file.
